LJGZ Part III
by Agent Mech V
Summary: a few mouths pasted since the Grimm's attack the of Vale. LJGZ/ Lupin's team join the tournament of the Vytal Festival, to fighting against other team. but Cinder had evil plan's.
1. Chapter 1: RWBY VS ABRN

**RWBY VS ABRN**

* * *

 _golden sun in an orange sky over the tall grass and autumn trees. In front of_ Summer Gravestone _is a young girl with a cloak billowing petals in the breeze. Hands clasped and hood up,_ _Ruby Rose_ _stands over the white stone memorial._

( _lowering her hood, smiling sadly downward_ ) Hey, mom. Ruby said.

( _looks down at the inscription: "_ Summer_Rose _\- Thus Kindly I Scatter"_ )

Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad. ( _shrugs_ ) He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. ( _looks forlornly_ ) I miss you too. ( _pause_ ) Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Blake and Weiss Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, _odd_ teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow. Ruby said.

( _A bark alerts her to the ever-adorable_ _Zeiw_ _and the sight of her father_ _Taiyang Xiao Long_ _in the trees behind her)_

Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck! ( _She puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delivers one final message to her mother:_ ) It was good to talk. Ruby said.

 _With that said,_ _Ruby_ _jogs back to her family as a group of crows fly into the sun to make a very familiar sight._

 _A falling petal shifts the view of the camera away from the sky and over the grassy mountains, where a stadium of epic proportions is seen. Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world._ _In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below,_ _Ruby_ _fires and swings her Crescent Rose_ _at an target as_ _Blake Belladonna_ _exchanges blows with Reese Chloris_ _the blades of her_ _Gambol Shroud_ _colliding with the Hoverboard_ _of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again. Behind her,_ _Weiss Schnee_ _waves her Myrtenaster_ _as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally_ _Yang Xiao Long_ _dodges the explosive force of_ _Arslan Altan's_ _fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica_.

 _High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four_ _Kingdoms_ _symbols united as one._

Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor? Port asked Oobleck.

Doctor. ( _brightens up excitedly again_ ) And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament! Oobleck said to Port.

For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival tournament! broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum. Port said. ( _he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds_ )

 _The Coliseum is shown in its full glory, as shuttle craft transport people to and from the various floors while the entire structure hovers around the airspace of Beacon Academy. Explosions are seen throughout the battlefield, but the view shifts back to the announcers as they begin speaking again._

If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules. Port asked Oobleck.

The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is _skill_. Oobleck said to Port.

Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom! Port said to Oobleck.

( _the hologram disappears with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown_ )

And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that! Oobleck said to Port.

( _as they say this, the scene changes to their televised broadcasts all around the kingdoms, from a row of holographs above the patrons in the_ Mistral _Distillery to an_ Atlas _home with a group of friends seeing it together, a bar in_ Vale _here everyone turns to view the screen, and outside a mobile home in_ Vacuo _b_ _eing watched by a few_ Faunus _on a projection._ )

Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven. Port said to Oobleck.

 _The announcements cut back to the action, as Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at_ _Blake_ _, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent._ _Blake_ _blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as_ _Blake_ _delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflects each attack and spins her_ Weapon _around until she can flips way and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers._ _Reese_ _manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground._ _Blake_ _winces with sympathy._

 _Meanwhile,_ _Yang_ _lands mere feet away from_ _Arslan_ _, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact._ _Yang_ _and_ _Arslan_ _are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before_ _Arslan_ _uses her rope dart_ _to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send_ _Yang_ _skidding on the ground. While_ _Yang_ _tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface,_ _Arslan_ _rushes forward and knocks her back even further._

 _Nearby,_ Nadir Shiko _tries aiming with his assault rifle at_ _Yang_ _before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs._

Got your back! Ruby said, looks up from her sniper scope.

But who's got yours? Bolin asked Ruby.

 _Ruby_ _looks up behind her as_ _Bolin_ _twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and_ _Weiss_ _kicks him through it into a rock._

My BFF! Ruby said to Weiss.

No! Weiss replied to Ruby, run off.

Yes. Rubywhispering to herself.

 _Bolin_ _crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later,_ _Weiss_ _dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and_ _Ruby_ _uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on_ _Bolin_ _, who manages to block the curved blade._ _Ruby_ _grimaces and blasts herself away to_ _Weiss_ _' side, and_ _Bolin_ _rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over_ _Ruby's_ _swing as he continues running._

Whaaat!? Ruby yelled in shock.

 _Bolin_ _manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he throws to_ _Reese_ _over in the icy half of the stadium. With_ _Dust_ _in hand,_ _Reese_ _fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at_ _Blake_ _, then uses the board's heat to free_ _Nadir_ _from his icy snare._

 _She comes back to_ _Blake_ _and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks_ _Blake_ _through a frozen pillar._ _Reese_ _attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics,_ _Blake_ _launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees_ _Blake_ _with her back turned to her under an arch._ _Reese_ _grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon_ _Blake_ _is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage._ _Reese_ _crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated._

(as Reese's Aura level drops in the team display until her image is crossed out and she angrily slams her fist on the ground)

Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level! Port said.

Oh, she really should've worn a helmet! Oobleck said.

 _Back in the fight,_ _Arslan_ _uses her rope to swing around and avoid_ _Yang_ _right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches_ _Bolin_ _at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when_ _Arslan_ _sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies._

Yang! ( _Yang_ _turns to look just as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape_ ) NOW! Yang said to Weiss.

 _Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching_ _Blake's_ _pistol as her teammate uses_ _Ruby_ _as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as_ _Blake_ _whips a screaming_ _Yang_ _around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination._

( _as the buzzer sounds and_ _Ruby_ _cheers "YAAAAAY!" in the background:_ )

Yes! Yang said.

And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious! Port said.

We... did it? Weiss said surprised.

WE DID IIIIII- Ruby yelled.

-...is anyone else starving? Ruby said suddenly hunched over.

I may have worked up an appetite. Blake said, the growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement , much to its owner embarrassment.

The portal open right in frontn of them. And I came out in the portal with some McDonalds foods.

Hey Amrullah, where have you been? Ruby asked me.

I went to McDonalds. I replied to Ruby.

and that's a fast food place. Weiss said to me.

Yes, it is. I replied to Weiss.

i'm bring this to team Lupin. I explains to them.

wish them luck. Ruby said to me.

I ran to Team LJGZ dorm.

I give Lupin: Double cheeseburger Medium french fries, small Coca cola.

I give Jigen: Cheeseburger,Chicken mcnuggets ,Medium Diet coke.

I give Inspector Zenigata: Big-mac ,Iced caramel mocha.

and for goemon Sushi. I said to Goemon.

thank you. Goemon said to I.

and finally for me, 2 Fish-o- Flat, 3 Large french fries and large dr. Pepper. I said.

Man you sure know how to eat a lot. Lupin said to me.

How can I say I'm always very hungry bro. I replied to Lupin.

Everyone ate their food and got dressed up.

I heard your team is going to be up next so be ready. I said to Lupin.

Course we will be fine. Lupin replied to me.

Team LJGZ left their dorm and went to the Coliseum to fight their opponent.

well looks like our next round will be Team LJGZ from Japan! Port said.

Lupin and his team walked a little bit slow.

Except the whole group was very surprised at Team Lupin of their clothes.

Lupin: Blue Jackets, black shirt, red tie and and light brown pants and same shoes.

Jigen: dark black jacket, purple shirt, white tie, dark black pant and the same black hat and same shoes.

Goemon and Inspector Zenigata were even different clothes.

Finally they got to wear something different. Yang said.

Team LJGZ verses against Team CAML. Port said.

Team CAML walked up to the other side of the fighting arena.

Lupin looked at Layla with a serious look, but she had a smile on her face.

Jigen what's going to reach for his revolver at Midori.

Goemon was going to take out his sword at Alullaby.

Zenigata was going to get his pistol at Ciel.

* * *

L.J.G.Z Vol.3 Opening (Daiki Kasho - What To Believe)

What's being said, What's in your head What's in the words that we believe,

Team LJGZ and DBAS we're on the Coliseum and got their weapons out ready to fight.

Bop to the sound Drop what you got 'Cause it's a song inside of me, I can see your face I can feel the sea I see that it's a part of me, Let's break their trance Let's make them dance So see what we are meant to be.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were fighting against a bunch of Grim's and BATS.

Might be the endMight be the startCould be the air that lies between,Could be the songCould be the beatCould be the words that set you free,You say believeI don't believeI can't believe in what you say,I'd rather beA part of meA part that you you'll never us what we should believe.

The three deadly Overkill Siri robots we're in front of them Overlord vector, Overlord virus, Overlord Terminator.

What's on the beachWhat's in the airWhat's in the water that we drink,Could be a spellCould be a dreamCould be the demons inside me,Now I need a thrillAnd I need a killI need release from what we build,It's not a placeAnd not a faceIt's just a place to contemplate.

On the top of of the Tower Pyrrha and Cinder we're both fighting each other to see the fate of Remnant.

however another Mysterio girl walks through them called Junko Enoshimano, even the symbol of Cobra organization showed on the screen.

I can be the windI can be the sailI'll be the skate beneath your feet,All I wanna seeAll I wanna feelI want to know it's soon to be,You say believeI don't believeI can't believe in what you say,I'd rather beA part of meA part that you you'll never see.

Lupin and me both pointed are guns at Junko and shot her.

Tell us what we should believe.

L.J.G.Z Vol.3

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: so high do I have to start this with multiple cross cover way, you asked me. Lupin the 3rd X RWBY X G.I. Joe X Danganronpa X BattleTech/MechAssault. and I forgot to tell you that Volume 5 finally came out.**


	2. Chapter 2: LJGZ VS CAML

**LJGZ VS CAML**

* * *

On the stadium a lot of people were cheering.

Team LJGZ we're staring at Team CAML with a serious look.

On Team LJGZ showed up ruin City platform.

On Team CAML showed the beach platform.

I hope you're scared of the water. Layla said to Lupin.

Who says I'm scared of the water that would be Neptune. Lupin replied to Layla.

Besides where can I going you are good. Jigen said.

The match begins in 3...2...1..BEGAN! Port said.

Zenigata ran to the beach side and took out his pistol and begin to shoot at Ciel.

But Ciel block the bullets with her drill sword and begin to strike at Zenigata with a few Dodge.

Layla took her staff out and we can to attack Lupin. She began begin to strike him but every time dodged it.

While with Jigen and Alullaby on the ruined area.

Is this the best you got. Alullaby said.

Not really but I'm still the greatest Gun Man. Jigen said to Alullaby.

But even that I guess you also have an embarrassing secrets. Jigen said to Alullaby started to blush.

* * *

 ***Flashback begin***

On the beach, Midori was sitting down relaxing with her bikini. Layla came closer to her and grabbed her to when is your next to her boobs. Alullaby didn't say a word begin to blush

 ***Flashback ended***

* * *

So you're not going to say a word aren't you. Jigen said to Midori.

Midori didn't replied to Jigen instead she came out of the room when building and ready to fight him.

Do you really want to know what I think of Layla? Midori asked Jigen.

Like what? Jigen asked confused Midori.

She's a pervert! Midori yelled angrily at Jigen.

Jigen was really surprised at Midori said in front of him.

Jigen Point his revolver at Midori and a few shots at her and the combo punches instead she blocks a few but also got hit which caused her Aura to come down.

And Midori is out now it's a 3 on 3. Oobleck said.

Jigen picked up Midori and carried her on his back.

But why are you helping me? Midori asked confused.

It's because you don't have to ask for favor even if I am in love. Jigen replied to Midori.

Meanwhile with Goemon and Alullaby were on the wrecked ship the Beach area.

You know a Samurai's word is this Duty. Goemon said seriously to Alullaby.

Goemon and begin to attack her with his sword instead Alullaby she blocked his sword with hers.

No but I still know one thing I am still born with courage. Alullaby said to Goemon.

I see, a fight to the deat. Goemon replied to Alullaby.

I wouldn't... Before Alullaby could say another word she was knocked out.

Goemon hit her on the head on the chest on the back, Alullaby her Aura was going down. Goemon carried Alullaby to the center of the Arena.

I...I..I. did my best as a ninja. Alullaby said to Goemon.

No you did very good as a ninja and still did good. Goemon replied to Alullaby.

Alullaby smiled at Goemon.

Lupin took out his Walther P-38 and shoot a few rounds of bullets at Layla. Instead she blocked the bullets with her staff.

You may be good with your staff but I can a few tricks up my sleeves. Lupin said to Layla.

Oh I'll see what you got. Layla replied to Lupin.

Lupin throw the ball in the air and shoot it with his Walter, which showed a flashing bright light that blinded Layla.

Lupin came out from The Rock and punched Layla's boobs which caused her turn her face red and kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach which caused her or to go down.

And one more Still Remains on the stadium. Port said to Oobleck.

It looks team LJGZ is going win. Oobleck said to Port.

Layla was blushing very much as she keeps on Staring at Lupin.

My greatest lover ever. Layla said pervertedly.

Midori Slapped Layla on the head.

Ow! Geez what the hell was that for? Layla asked Midori.

To not be a pervert. Midori replied to Layla.

What's taking so long for pops? Jigen said to Lupin.

Don't worry he'll be back any seconds. Lupin replied to Jigen.

Until they saw a big explosion over there.

Oh shit!,Was that supposed to happen? Lupin asked.

I don't know. Goemon said to Lupin.

Zenigata got to jump up into the air and land a perfect landed.

Lupin and Jigen both clap their hands that they were excited.

Zenigata put Ciel to the ground gently and walked to Lupin and the rest of the team.

you know you didn't have to keep us all waiting. Lupin said to Zenigata.

she was the leader after all but not an easy one to take care of. Zenigata said to Lupin.

Well looks like he got you very well. Alullaby said to Ciel.

He was very well skill and very good. Ciel replied to Alullaby.

And team LJGZ and wins the round. Port said.

It seems they have very good strategies. Oobleck said to Port.

I guess after all it takes a team to learn the enemy moves. Port replied to Oobleck.

you know I guess their team actually win. Blake said.

not too bad strategies to. Ruby said.

I guess we actually learn how to do it. Yang said.

you have done well my brother. I said.

You know we should definitely celebrate with something to drink. Lupin said.

Yeah maybe no more beer. Jigen said.

maybe we should definitely get some soda and some soft drinks. Layla said.

Yeah and get something to eat too. Midori said.

I guess fighting really does work up an appetite. Alullaby said.

Team LJGZ along with Team CAML to celebrate their victory.

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: this is a figh with Team LJGZ against Team CAML. also I gave in Midori little a flashback. I hope you all enjoyed it and see all in the next chapter.**


	3. quick update! :)

quick update! :)

In Vol 3, there will be another double ganger of Lupin team. However I'm going to call it Team RJMZ.

Lupin counterpart: Rapin the 3rd.

Jegin counterpart: Jen Reve.

Goemon counterpart: Martin Shaw.

Zenigata counterpart: Zen Crow.

So yeah you'll just meet me at like the same thing like Red vs Blue season 15.

The Snake eyes from Renegades

G.I. Joe: B.A.T's formValor vs. Venom and Sigma Six,Overkill,Ninja,

Cobra Industries: B.A.T., COBRA Pulverizer,Cobra Mantis, Aero-B.A.T, Cobra Troopers and Firefly,Scrap-Iron, Bio-Viper Hybrid.

Cobra vehicles: F.A.N.G. II, H.I.S.S. V, SRV-9,Cobra Drone

Danganronpa:Junko Enoshima.

However in the Volume 4.

Lupin the 3rd X RWBY X Steven Universe X Danganronpa X G.I. Joe X Ghost in the shell.

In the end of the beginning Lupin and his gang were teleported back to Beach City. Except for me I was a cyborg since half of my arm and my eye were gone, but this time I'll be ready to face Cinder in Volume 5. To give her an ass whooping!

But not also that And I will also upload some new stories of Danganronpa.

Lupin the 3rd X Danganronpa Crossover: despair or hope for the future..

Red VS Blue X Danganronpa Crossover: Hope Peak High Academy.

Those two cross cover stories will come soon if I have any time to do it.

this is almost just like a Red vs Blue meme LOL! .


End file.
